Jessie gets blackmailed
by livteen
Summary: Jessie finally found love with Tony, but Luke finds out and starts blackmailing her.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm afraid to do this here in my room what if someone finds out?" Said Jessie a bit scared.

"Where else? We can't afford any hotel near here, anyway it's your room, nobody can enter here, just lock the door."

"Yes, you are right, nobody will find out."

Finally, Jessie had found the love of her life, who had been in front of her eyes: Tony. They had been in a relationship for some time and decided to go for the next step. Making love.

They turn of the lights, start making out and soon they are naked on her bed having sex. He is the perfect guy. He, who have standed up for her in every hard situation, even in front of the bad rich guys she dated before. She needs nobody else. He's her prince. So romantic, he treats her like the princess she is.

After they're done, he leave quietly so nobody else notices. Everything worked as planned. Or did it?

The next day, Luke greets her "Hi, bitch!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said, hi, Bitch!"

"That's no way to treat a lady or your nanny, so you will excuse now."

"Of course not, a bird told me that you and Tony had sex yesterday, in your room, just wait till my dad knows."

"You have nothing, it's just a rumor and it's not true! And we both are grown up adults, we are free to do anything we want."

"It's more like a fact, i got you on video. You may be adults, but you both work here, you will get fired, you and your boyfriend. I can't wait to send it to dad."

"You're bluffing."

"Wanna bet? Just see."

Luke starts playing the video on his cell phone and shows it to Jessie.

"You little brat!"

"More respect, i own you now!"

Jessie takes his cell phone and says "aha! now you got nothing!"

"C'mon, you think i'm that stupid to show you the only copy i got? I've already uploaded it on the internet, i just type the password and you are history on this building, along with your boyfriend. Good luck to you two sleeping together on central park. I didn't recorded it on my cell phone, just look at the video. Now give my my cell back or you are also buying me a new one, unless you want this to be your last day in New York."

Jessie looks at the video again and see that the camera don't move and also from that angle Luke couldnt have been hiding. She knows that he must have put some hidden camera on her room and that he's not bluffing. Gives the cell phone back to Luke. Damn this little brat who was more money than her.

"Ok, here, tell me what you want."

"Good girl. You always make the right choice. I want a blowjob."

Continues to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" screams Jessie scared.

"As you herad bitch, i want a blowjob, are you deaf too?" answers Luke defiant.

"You are crazy, i'm not doing that to you!"

"Ok, no problem, i know my dad will be happy to see your sex video."

"Wait. I will do it."

"I knew you will, let's go to your room."

"No, not there!"

"Ok, let's do it here."

"We can't do it in the hall, someone can see us."

"Good thinking, let's go to your room, nobody will see us there."

"Damn you!"

Jessie takes Luke to her room and locks the door behind them.

"Ok we are here, now take your pants and undies off, lets make it quick."

"Who said it will be quick? you don't go until you make me cum, and you have to swallow."

"Take your clothes off then."

"You take my clothes off, its better."

"Fine."

Seeing that luke got her on his hands, Jessie decides to obey. Only for this time. She takes off his pants and his underwear and sees his little penis with some hair. She didn't knew he was geting into puberty yet. Better end this fast. She starts licking his dick to make it hard, then starts sucking it. When she feels the cock on her mouth she imagines its from her boyfriend, Tony, till she hears Luke's voice"

"That's it bitch."

Fortunately for Jessie, Luke cums quick.

"Swallow it, now!"

Jessie obeys, ando now she's free. Or at least she thinks.

"Are you happy now? I need to check on your other brother and sisters."

"Go on bitch, i don't need you anymore."

Jessie leaves the room, and Luke says "for now".

Continues for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

While the kids are at school, Jessie searches for hidden cameras on her room, specially from the angle of the video that Luke took from her. Nothing seems wrong. Luke must have taken the camera off to take the tape or chip or wathever. She can rest for now.

"No, Tony, the kids will be here anytime, we must stop now"

"Ok, as you wish honey, but we should repeat what we did las night"

"Yeah but not this time, maybe later."

"Love you, my princess."

"Love you too."

Jessie gets out of their secret hidding spot for making out. She's kinda late. She runs to the departament and she finds out the kids are already home.

"Emma, have you seen Luke?"

"He's at his room with all his friends"

"What? Friends? No way!"

"He just made many new frinds at school today, they all on his room."

"I better find out what's this all about. This is not the luke i know."

Jessie hurries into Luke's room. There's a lot of kids sitting around.

"Tell me what this is about. C'mon u have never been interested in making new friends and now you got like 10 boys in your room, what's going on?"

"They're all here for your show."

"What show? i do no shows of any kind."

"This will be your first, so get naked and start showing, bitch."

"I'm not doing this anymore, i won't be blackmailed by a little kid. You can send your video to your dad. I don't care, i won't be your slave anymore."

"Ok, let's see what the feds will think after the see your last video."

"You have nothing for that."

"How about you sucking my dick? You did that this morning. Just wait till the authorities see it, they will prosecute you for child molesting since you are 18 and i'm just a little kid."

"But you forced me!"

"So who will they belive, you, a full grown adult, or me a little kid?"

"You don't have proof!"

"I do. I recorded it too, so you obey me or go to jail for a long time."

"Ok, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Take off all your clothes, all!"

"I can't do that! Not in front of all this kids!"

"Ok, dialing 911."

"No, stop, i will do it."

"So, start bitch."

Jessie starts undressing. Feels so ashamed to take off her clothes with such a crowd, specially coming from a small Texas town, but she don't have much of a choice so she continues till she is fully naked.

Continues to chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

All the boys get a hard on by watching Luke's nanny fully naked. They start cheering.

"Stop guys! Don't make such a noise, if aonyone else finds out, they'll stop the show and your five dollars are not refundable!"

"Five dollars? that's what i'm worth for being seen naked?" Says Jessie while covering her boobs and pussy.

"Good idea, i should charge more for tomorrow's show. Now you bitch! Hands on back! They payed real money to see you naked, so you have to show them, do it now!"

Jessie obeys Luke holding her hands back. Everyone is staring at her naked body. At her boobs and pussy. She bends her head in resignation looking at the ground, imaging she's on Texas. A better place.

"Now jump, bitch! They payed to see your tits bouncing, so make those girls have some action!"

Jessie obeys Luke, starts jumping. Her big bouncing tits make Luke's friends even more excited. They bounce here and there. So sweet, so hypnotic. She has no chioice but to obey. She knows that everyone, incluiding Luke, love her body, but she can't do anything right now. She's the main attraction. They all payed to see her. She's his slave.

Luke, on the improved stage, slap's Jessie's tits so the boys get a better show.

"Ow! Stop! It hurts!"

"That's the point. Now i'm the showman and are my bitch! Turn back and show that ass."

Continues to Chapter 5.

(I try to update at least twice a week, also check my profile for more stories!)


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie turns back, showing her naked ass to her crowd.

Luke spanks her ass. "Good work bitch, but you need to touch tour toes with your fingers. C'mon girl."

Jessie obeys while showing more of her open ass and pussy.

"But Luke, I can't."

"I know you can't; now you know how we feel on P.E. class. Now time for the show, use your hands and spread your ass all wide possible so everyone can see."

She puts her hands on her butt and spreads it showing her asshole spread for everyone to see.

"Nice!"

"Cool!"

"Calm down, the show it's just getting started" said Luke.

Jessie feels so embarrassed by showing her open asshole for some random kids she don't even know, but that also made her horny, makes her feel desired, she don't know what to do but she's not for making decisions. Luke is in charge for now. Damn brat.

"Now a bit down, open and spread your pussy, that's an order."

Ashamed and embarrassed, Jessie obeys and spreads her pussy for all the kids to see it, Wide spread. They can see everything, and she can't do anything, but she knows she's the center of attention, even while humiliated this far. She feels a spanking on her ass.

"Now we start the real show. Turn to me bitch, but keep bending, yes, that's it. Put your hands in your knees. I know you can't touch your toes. That's it. Don't move them. Ladies and gentlemen, or should i say, just gentlemen, the party it's about to start."

Continues to chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie it's now facing side to her audience, naked and bending, touching her knees with her hands. Everyone in the room watching her boobs hanging.

"Ok, guys, we start fromm left to right" Says Luke. "One dollar per spank".

Jessie feels so cheap, one dollar whore. But she can't do anything.

The parade starts and te boys pay luke to spank her.

"Owww! that hurts"

"Shut up bitch! This guys are paying to hurt you!"

Jessie obeys, feeling her punishment. Can't stop it right now.

Boys continue spanking her butt. She can't stop it.

One of them spanks her pussy.

"Hey!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"He spanked my pussy!"

"He's paying so he can do anything he want"

Jesssie continues suffering.

All the guys see her tits bouncing and her face sufering by the spanking.

Continues to chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

While being spanked, Jessie hears a boy telling Luke "I want to finger her ass, how much for that?"

"Two dollars."

"What? Only two dollars? I feel worse than the cheapest street whore!"

"And you hate that, right? I own you now, bitch, you are cheaper than any street whore, so stop complaining! Two dollars, please."

She sees as the other kid gives him the money. Closes her eyes trying to think about something else. Immediately feels the pain of her asshole being opened by the kid's finger. So slow and so painful. Feels like it's already full inside, but it's just the tip of the finger. She screams, trying to take it out. Forces her hole trying to close it and push the finger out, but it's useless. It continues going inside and it doesn't stop. She screams harder and harder and only hears the laughs of the other kids. She's giving them a great show, they are enjoying it, but her pain continues. It's like being impaled half the way of her body. How long can a finger go? It's just a kid. They don't have big or long fingers. Her asshole it's so sensitive. She hopes her torture ends soon.

"Cool! It's so tight!"

"I want too!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me too!"

All the other kids start asking Luke to finger Jessie's asshole.

"Ok, guys, you all will have your chance, just wait for your turn."

Now, Jessie isn't only feeling pain cause of the spanking, it's harder, all the kids are putting their fingers inside. One by one. She tries to hold herself, but she can't, and continues screaming. She thinks she has no more energy to scream, but then she feels two fingers inside. She thinks this can't go harder, but it does. Three fingers inside. All the way. She screams trying to make them feel bad for her pain, but it's not working, it only encourages them more. They bend their fingers for one side then turn the whole hand making her asshole feel even more pain. This it's eternal. She can't take it anymore.

Finally, the last finger it's out of her ass. Her torture has come to an end.

"Ok, Jessie, you can rest now" says Luke.

Good news. Jessie's finally relieved and tries to stand on her feet, but she's so exhausted, she just lies on Luke's bed.

"Well done, gentlemen, and now we have a very special guest."

"What? Who? Special guest?" Says Jessie scared trying to look around.

Continues to chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke act's like the owner he is of this nanny. "Please welcome our very special guest, Mr. Kippling, here he is, gentlemen!"

All the boys applaud enthusiastic.

"You gotta be kidding me, what's this velociraptor doing in this place..., no, God, this can't be truth, please I must be dreaming, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! PLEASEEEE!" Says Jessie as she seems helpless while she's figuring what's going to happen to her next.

The door is opened and Mr. Kippling enters the room, in his typical slow to fast motion. Everyone can see it and feel his movement, specially Jessie who is near to fainting after seeing him.

Very scared, Jessie asks Luke to stop this show: "Please I will do anything you want, anything, I don't care, anything, but just don't involve Mr. Kippling, please please please PLEASEEEEEEEEE! I'm begging you!"

"Seems like you hate him, right?"

"I don't hate him, but I don't like him to be in this show, this is bestiality, and it's not even a lizard, it's a very big crocodile, if you continue I don't care what happens to me, I just need to run away, very very far from him. Having sex it's one thing but this? I can't even think how this can be possible. Get rid of him or get rid of me."

With his signature sight, Luke stares at Jessie. "Ok, don't worry my love, I'm sure my dad will understand after I send him all your ex videos including when you fucked Tony, or even better, when you gave me a blowjob, I'm very sure he will understand the confusion, and the cops even more. His money and his very expensive lawyers won't even bother you."

"Ok, stop!" Jessie don't know what to do. "You can continue. Tell Mr. Kippling to do anything you want him to do with me, just be fast, ok?"

"You should say she, don't you remember we just found out that Mr. Kippling it's a girl? We are getting lesbian action here, what do you say, guys, you want lesbians?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon! Lesbians, lesbians!" Says Luke inciting his new friends, his crowd.

"Lesbians! Lesbians!" the crowd answers.

"Please stop, I will do it, ok? Just stop the chant!" Says Jessie.

Luke stands as the alpha male he is. "Of course you will, that was never a question. Mr. Kiplling, c'mon, here, good girl." Takes out some vial with syrup and a spoon and puts some on Jessie's pussy. "There you go, lick it, good!"

So ashamed, Jessie closes her eyes, while Mr. Kippling approaches her. The rest of the boys come close to see the action.

"Ohh, no, noooooooo! This can't be, no, can't be happening! Ohh, God! Stop it." Jessie tries to stop it unsuccessful.

Teasing Mr. Kippling, Luke continues. "C'mon, that's all you got? Some here little dragon, I know you love sweet." He pulls his spoon with syrup and takes Mr. Kippling upside Jessie's body. Spreads a bit on Jessie's Right nipple. Mr. Kippling goes all the way up.

The girl feels the big lizard passing over her pussy. Makes her even more horny. She can't stop. Feel's like she's near cumming.

"Ok, now, come this way." Luke teases Mr. Kippling to Jessie's left nipple. The big lizard licks it. "Good girl, now the final test.

So horny of being licked, Jessie can't think clear, anyway she can't do anything, she's Luke's slave.

"Back here, good girl." Luke puts some syrup on Jessie's clit again. The big lizard continues the licking.

Powerless, Jessie can't do anything to stop him or that thing. But enjoys it a lot. Feels so weird. No. Can't. She finally cums. All the boys see the show. They all loved it.

"Ok, It's On!" Says Luke. Jessie almost unconscious can barely hear. The real stuff it's just about to begin.

(Continues to chapter 9. Will update on visits and reviews, the more the faster.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"C'mon you bitch! This hasn't ended yet." Says Luke to Jessie.

"No?"

"You heard what I've said; it's no time for sleep now." He starts slapping her face.

"Owww!"

"Wake up slut, you still have work to do."

All the boys are waiting and very horny, with their dicks so hard inside their pants after all the show that they just seen. But they want more. Much more. Jessie continues lying tired after her orgasm by the big lizard called Mr. Kipling, she don't want to move or anything. Just continue there, enjoying. Luke takes his cell phone and points the camera to her face.

"Ok, just look at the camera and say that you are Jessie and that you are going to fuck all this boys."

Jessie unconsciously tries to obey. "Hi, I'm Jessie and I'm going to fuck all this boys. What?" Jessie recovers her knowledge scared. Opens her eyes and looks at the cell phone. This can't be happening to her. She's done all that Luke asked to her until now, but she already came, and in a very disgusting way. She has been the entertainment for all this kids and now she has to fuck them. No way. "I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are, you know what will happen if you don't. Just obey you slut. C'mon, wake up and get on your four legs."

Tired and all wasted, she knows she has no option but to obey. Gets on four legs ready to be fucked.

"Guys, now form two lines, the ones who want to fuck her get behind her, and the ones who want a blowjob come here behind me, from the smallest to the tallest one."

"What?" Says Jessie getting mad. "Mouth and behind?"

"Yes, that's what i said. You are getting it both ways. If you don't like it, it's not my problem. Ok guys, before you start fucking her, put your five dollars over her back."

"Five dollars for fucking me?"

"Yes, you are a very cheap slut. I don't need the money; my parents give me way more than i can get for whoring you. But these kids have to pay something to know that they can't fuck you for free. Anyway, even a homeless guy can afford you for these prices. Now stop talking and start sucking me." Luke takes unzips his pants, takes off his dick and puts it on Jessie's mouth. "Nobody leaves his place until you cum on her."

Jessie tries to speak again but it's too late. Has her mouth full with Luke's dick, then feels another one entering her pussy. This is going to be a long day, or night?

One after another the boys continue fucking her on her pussy, making her horny again and cum several times more.

"Keep sucking bitch! Don't forget what's that mouth made for." She hears Luke telling her. She must resist, this should be the end, at least for today. After all the boys cum, they will have no need for more show or anything. She can do it. She feels when the boys put the money on her back. How it moves and drops to the floor while they are fucking her. Feels like a total and cheap slut. But she's almost done. Another bill on her back.

"Owhhwh!" She tries to scream but her mouth gags with the dick she has inside. One of the boys behind her it's trying to fuck her in the ass and it hurts a lot, even after they fingered her there.

"Continue you bitch, anyone can fuck you wherever they want. You are just a piece of fuck meat. Stop complaining and do your job."

Uncomfortable with the pain, Jessie feels how the dick of the some boy goes all the way inside her ass. She thinks she's about to die of all this pain. It starts getting out a bit, and then all inside again. She's doing all her best to resist. This is on of the last ones she hopes. And she can't even see the face of the boy who is ass fucking her. She has become a piece of fuck meat, just as Luke told her.

Inside her ass, she feels how the dick of the boys cums. It stimulates her insights. At least it's done. The dick goes out. Another bill on her back. And the next boy also starts fuck her ass. Damn. The pain starts again and there's nothing she can do. She starts sucking faster so at least she finishes the front line soon.

"Swallow you bitch! I don't care how much cum you have taken, you must swallow everything, you must leave no drop outside of you. Eat everything, and you know i mean everything if you don't want to be punished again."

Resigned, Jessie licks the drops of cum she just let into the floor, and swallows them. She's so tired, so wasted, she can't do anything more. But she's about to finish with all these kids. She does her best effort. Should have taken a red bull before doing all this. Her body can't take this anymore.

Finally, the last dick it's outside her body. She drops on the floor almost fainting. But she it's still conscious and hears Luke.

"Well done slut. I knew you could take it. Guys, hope you liked this bitch. Will see you soon, she's not going anywhere cause she's my nanny and I own her life."

The boys leave and Luke does too. Jessie needs to think of a way to get rid of all this, but right now, she's in no conditions to think. She just hopes she finds out the way before Luke puts on another show with her.

THE END ?

[Thanks for all reviews and more than 12,000 visits before i finished the story. Click on my username to check my other stories, it's livteen. Also i'm considering doing another story on Jessie, so leave your comments about this story on reviews. Hope we read us soon!]


End file.
